Patent Literature 1 discloses a waist band including a belt-shaped body with a contractive section and a non-contractive section, a hook material attached to one peripheral end of the belt-shaped body, and an engagement section attached to the other peripheral end of the belt-shaped body, and discloses means for fixing both peripheral ends of an absorbent main body in a detachable manner to the non-contractive section on an internal surface of the waist band while a wearer is in the decubitus position.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a waist band having a detachable joint structure in which a hook material and a loop material are attached to ends of a waist sheet with waist-around resilient and elastic members sandwiched therein, and discloses means for fixing both peripheral ends of an absorbent main body in a detachable manner to an internal surface of the waist band while a wearer is in the decubitus position.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a waist band that is shaped in a circle by joining together a back-side band and a ventral-side band at both ends thereof, and discloses means for fixing a back-side end of an absorbent main body to an internal surface of the back-side band and fixing a ventral-side end of the absorbent main body to an external surface of the ventral-side band, in a detachable manner, while a wearer is in standing position.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a waist band that is shaped in a circle by joining together both ends of an outer sheet in which elastic members are arranged in the vicinity of a waist opening, and discloses means for fixing both peripheral ends of an absorbent main body in a detachable manner to an external surface of the waist band, while a wearer is in standing position.